warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Orokin Moon/Endurance Test
This test is best completed in a group of 4, but can be done solo with the help of Specters and/or Restores. In this room, there will be a glowing platform in the middle. Once a player steps on it lasers will activate centering on a single point. One player must stand in the middle of the lasers on the platform "enduring the hits" while everyone attempts to disable as many lasers as possible. In addition, the area immediately around the platform has an invisible nullifier field, preventing the use of buffs or abilities. Once a certain amount of time passes, the test will complete. The amount of time left is indicated by a column that fills up with water over time. Once the column is full, the test is complete. *The middle laser can be blocked by shooting the lantern on the ceiling, it will collapse and block the laser. *The two lasers on the first-floor sides can be blocked by standing near the rising block. *The circle of lasers can be disabled temporarily by damaging their backs. *The two lasers on the second-floor sides can be disabled temporarily by damaging the back of them. The mod can then be claimed by standing in the direct center of the platform, which will lower into the ground. This test rewards . Tips *If you have completed The War Within, the entire test can be trivialized. Jump upwards above the nullifier zone, transfer into operator mode, and let your warframe fall back onto the button. You can then walk out of the circle while your invincible warframe stands on the button indefinitely. **You can also stay in the area and stand on the button with your operator, using Void Mode to prolong your life. When you die in operator form it does not cost a revive, so you can return to operator mode and stand on the button again as many times as you need to. *This test can be trivially done on your own with a fully ranked and a Warframe with about 740 shields, as the constant damage has a good chance of activating Arcane Barrier's shield restore effect. *Another method to clear the test while playing solo is to use Team Health Restores to ensure that you do not run out of health. A sufficient number of shield and health restores will trivialize this test. **In addition, a Sanguine Eximus Ancient Healer Specter from New Loka trivializes the amount of health restores needed. *The test can be completed solo without expending restores by performing the following: **A build with , , and to ensure maximum possible effective health. Add to ensure 100% healing. Add , , and/or to ensure that can be used at least 6 times consecutively. Install to prolong the time spent in the circle before healing becomes necessary. **Destroy the lantern to block the middle laser. **Stand in the circle but ensure that the frame is slightly off center, which will cause some of the lasers to miss. Fire on the two upper wall lasers whenever they are active to further reduce damage taken. **Whenever needed, Bullet Jump out of the circle to the walkway above and cast Blessing. Return to the circle. The test gives enough time to leave the circle (to re-enable powers), heal, and return several times. Note that the circle's nullifying effect will remove Blessing's damage reduction. *Although the circle will block MOST enemy fire should enemies decide to attack you, it will NOT block grenades. *The test won't fail if gets in his sarcophagus, allowing other players to revive him and continue the test. *You can also have a squad mate (if you are in a squad) bring a range which can disable both the circle lasers and the second-floor lasers in one cast of Cataclysm. *Another excellent way to disable the circle lasers and the 2 lasers on the second floor is to use 's with enough range, completely disabling all lasers in the area simultaneously. Repeat the ability if lasers become activated again. *While you will not receive buffs and healing from allies while you are in the circle, you will still receive overshields from 's Augment, which will trivialize this test. *Any Warframe with equipped will take a very small amount of damage from the pure lasers, trivializing the challenge. **If the Warframe's armor is high enough, it may even take zero damage from them due to the damage mitigation from armor, Adaptation, and damage reduction on from Flesh bringing the damage so low it rounds off to 0. es:Luna Orokin/Prueba de resistencia Category:Update 18 Category:Tabview